


Drive Safely

by Stellato (Ellaaashima)



Series: GOT7's Ways to Say I Love You [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Family, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Stellato
Summary: Actor Park Jinyoung lives just across the street.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Series: GOT7's Ways to Say I Love You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571191
Kudos: 8





	Drive Safely

“Uncle Jinyoung! Uncle Jinyoung!”

A smile lights up the actor's face like Christmas when he sees you, Y/N, running towards him with an even bigger smile on your face—if that was even possible.

“Y/N!” Jinyoung puts his book down and opens his arms wide to catch you leap unto him.

The young child then pulls away from the embrace, looking up at the adult with eyes that shined with curiosity and enthusiasm. “Uncle Jinyoung, I can’t believe you’re here!” You happily share with the older.

Jinyoung has always had a soft spot for kids. He’d really like to have one of his own, but that isn’t likely seeing as he is still single. “Where’s your dad? Did you come here alone?”

“No.” You shake your head innocently. “Dad was too slow in putting on his shoes! Mommy allowed me to cross the street all by myself!” In pride, you puffed out your chest and waited for Jinyoung to praise you.

“Wow, you’re a brave girl.” He pats your head in affection. “Good thing you came, we still have some time before I leave.”

Your face visibly falls in hearing those words. “Leaving already, Uncle? But I just came here!”

“That’s exactly why it was a good choice that you came early.” Jinyoung winks at you, sitting up straight at the comfortable cushioned chair he’s sitting on. “Let’s get some snacks in the kitchen and you can tell me everything that’s happening at your school.”

Humming, you agreed and pulled the older man to the kitchen.

Jinyoung lives just across the street from you. He’s friends with your father and mother since they were young. But Jinyoung decided to pursue his career in acting and thus hasn’t been home as much.

You’ve always adored Jinyoung. For as long as you could remember, he’s been like a parent to you. Before he became active in his career, he was always at home and played with you whenever you’re around. He’s always supported you and guided you to become a good kid; which is why you’re so attached to him.

Time ticked by before you both knew it. Jinyoung had to leave due to important matters, or so he’s told you. It’s the holidays so it was quite understandable why he’s so busy. At least he was able to drop by here for a couple of hours.

“Bye, Uncle Jinyoung!” You waved your hand while being carried by your mother to be able to see Jinyoung in his car better.

“Bye, Y/N!”

“You better get home soon, Jinyoung! The others are available sometime this weekend.” Your father, Jackson, calls over to the other with his usual loud voice. The other neighbors have gotten used to it over the years.

“And have dinner, too!” Your mother doesn’t forget to add.

Jinyoung brings his head out of the window with a charming smile. “No promises. I’ll be back home when I can.”

This deeply saddened you, but tried not to show it to your face.

“ _Drive safely_ , Uncle Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung nods at your words. “I will if I still want to come back.” He playfully winks at you, then laughs at your taken aback reaction.

“Bye bye!”

You don’t stop waving until his car is out of sight. You miss him already. Hopefully he will keep his promise earlier to you of coming back again before the holidays end to surprise your parents.


End file.
